Cat's Story
by sshaw101
Summary: "Mommy, am I named after this person?" Jade names her daughter after Cat. Five years after Cat's death, Jade's daughter starts to ask questions. Jade decides to answer in the form of stories. Some Cade and Cabbie. I changed the rating for future chapters.
1. Prologue: Who's Cat

**Hey, so I'm here with my new story. I got the idea when I was writing my Jade story. I'm a Cade shipper and I already had a Jade story so gotta have a Cat one too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that right goes to Dan Schnieder!**

Jade was standing in a cemetery sobbing her eyes out. This was the same scene that occurred every August 16th for the past five years. Standing next to Jade was her daughter, Caterina Oliver. She was the spitting image of Beck, but had Jade's ice blue eyes and sarcastic personality. Caterina, Cat for short, was confused on whose grave this was. Even though she wasn't in kindergarten yet, she could still understand that this person was dead and that she had the same first name, but a different last name. "Caterina Valentine" she thought it read. She had seen the word "valentine" written on cards and decorations before.

"Mommy, am I named after this person?" Cat suddenly asked, breaking the silence. She had that innocent look in her eyes that she used to get herself out of trouble. Cat was definitely Jade's daughter and could act quite mean, even for her young age.

"Yes," said Jade. "She was my best friend and like a sister to me. She is your aunt and died right before you were born, so I gave you her name."

Cat thought that was nice. There was a story behind her name and she wanted to figure it out. Jade and her daughter went home to eat dinner. Cat was still curious about her aunt. She wanted to know what happen to her and about her life with her parents. She nagged Beck and Jade for about two weeks, asking about Cat and her parents. They just told her, "Don't worry about it."

One night at bedtime as Jade was tucking Cat in she asked, "Will you tell me about my Aunt Cat. I wanna know more about her so I can tell people at school where I got my name and all about her." Cat used her innocent eyes again. Jade had always used them on Beck and even though she knew what her daughter was trying to do, she gave in.

"Here's what I'll do," Jade explained. "You have a week before you start school. Each night I'll tell you a story about her. Then, when you get to school, you'll know all about her."

Cat nodded her head approvingly. She was ecstatic inside yet could never allow herself to show it. She was finally going to learn about Cat and get her bedtime story at the same time. This week was going to be so much fun. She couldn't wait to hear all about Cat and the many stories her mom had.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. I won't be able to updated soon cause I have tons of school work and am going somewhere tomorrow or I probably would update. Please review!**

**~Sami**


	2. Day 1: Caterina Hannah Valentine

**So I'm back! My internet was down so I decided to write since I kinda forgot about this story. I also have some writer's block for my other story "Breathless" (sorry for the self promoting). A big thanks to Jeremy Shane and Clamanter for your reviews. They definitely give me encouragement when writing. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I you think I'm Dan, you need your eyes checked.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: Caterina Hannah Valentine<strong>

The next night Cat was excited for bedtime because today Mommy started telling her the stories about her Aunt Cat. "Mommy, I'm ready for my story," five year old Cat Oliver yelled down the hall to her mother.

"Okay," Jade said walking into the room and sitting down on the bed, "since this is the first story I guess I should start from the beginning," Jade said more or less to herself.

"Yep, who is she?" inquired the little girl.

"Well," Jade began.

_Caterina Hannah Valentine was born to Bill and Maryland Valentine. They already had a two year old son, Bill Jr., who they loved very much. Bill wasn't too happy about having another child. He felt that once he had a son, he didn't need any more children, especially a daughter. Maryland on the other hand was thrilled. She loved her son dearly, but had always wanted a little girl that she could dress up and do girl things with. Bill Jr., even though quite strange even for his young age, was also excited about his baby sister. He would sit in her room for hours and just stare at her, brown eyes to brown eyes. As Cat got older, she also inherited her mother's eccentric personality. Bill, Cat, and Mommy would always have picnics and closet parties and color and do other fun things. Cat loved playing with her brother and Mommy and they always had a fun time. She would color pictures of unicorns, giraffes, tigers, anything to try to make Daddy happy. She would be extra careful to stay inside of the lines and always included his favorite colors. But nothing Cat or her mother did could jump start that bond that Bill had with his son. He just simply did not like his daughter. Mommy would always tell Cat that he had a hard time showing his love, but eventually Cat started to realize he didn't act this way around anyone else, just her. Cat loved her whole family, though, despite the fact that some of them didn't love her back. _

_For as long as Cat could remember, weekends were filled with doctors' visits and trips to the clinic. Mommy told her that her brother was special and that these people were helping him. Cat didn't really understand, and never did, even up to the day she died. Some doctors tried to look into Cat's unique personality, but most just put it off as being an imaginative little girl. They never saw anything "special" in her and mostly paid attention to Bill who was always screaming or doing strange things, such as eating anything he could get his hands on or running around the clinic with a paper bag over his head. He was truly a special child. Cat never complained about her strange routine, since it was all she ever knew. But one day, her routine was changed forever._

_It was just like any other Saturday. Wake up, eat breakfast, take Bill to the doctor's, go to the clinic, go home. Cat had brought her coloring book that day and was coloring a picture of a pony. She was being extra careful, since she wanted to give it to Daddy, who was away on business. The day progressed as usual and soon they were driving home. Bill had started his usual conversation with Cat about what had happened in the back rooms of the clinic. Cat was trying her best to listen to him and color neatly with her red crayon. All of a sudden, they heard a loud horn sound. The car started spinning end over end and fell down an embankment. The car finally stopped and landed on its side. Cat and Bill had been taught to never get out of their seats in the car, so they stayed seated as best they could. Cat immediately realized that Mommy wasn't moving. _

"_Shhh" she told Bill, who had started telling another story, "Mommy's sleeping". Bill looked over and saw that Mommy was bleeding. Despite his "specialness" he knew something wasn't right. He, being six and a whole two years older than Cat, told her that, just this once, she could get out of her seat. They unbuckled themselves and crawled out one of the broken windows. Sirens could be heard in the background and there was a large crowd of people at the top of the hill._

"_Oh my God, there's children down there," one man shouted. The police, fire department, and an ambulance appeared and the firemen and medics started there descent down to Cat and Bill. One took Cat in his arms, another grabbed Bill, and two more went over to the car to take care of Mrs. Valentine. Cat and Bill were taken to the ambulance to be checked out._

"_I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers," Bill told one of the men._

"_Yeah, Mommy says to never go anywhere with people we don't know," Cat chimed in._

"_Your Mommy's really smart to tell you two that," the other said, "but we're good guys. It's okay to go with us."_

"_Cat, I think it's okay to trust these people. They won't hurt us," Bill told his little sister. Cat and Bill got to ride in the back of the ambulance and were thoroughly checked from head to toe. Cat had a sprained wrist and Bill had a slight concussion, other than that, they were fine. They were so caught up with the medics that neither of the young children realized that no one had mentioned their mother._

_Back at the scene of the accident, all types of emergency personnel were working rapidly to help Maryland Valentine. She had many gashes all over her body and she had no pulse. After working for an hour to try to save her, Maryland was pronounced dead. It broke everyone's hearts to think of the two small children who would have to live the rest of their lives without a mother. No one was quite certain at that point what their future would now be like. Officer MacDonald, a police man for over thirty years, decided that he would be the one to break the news. He first called up Mr. Bill Valentine to inform him of the accident. When news of the accident reached his ear, Bill immediately asked how his wife and son were, but said no word about Cat._

"_Well, your __**children **__are at the hospital being checked over again. They sustained minor injuries, but your wife was not so lucky. We tried our best, but there was nothing we could do to save her. We believe she died on impact," he told Bill. This was definitely the hardest part of the job. Sobbing could be heard from the other end of the line and Mr. Valentine quickly tried to compose himself. _

"_I'll be on the next flight home," he got out shakily. Mr. Valentine immediately left his business meeting and boarded a plane back to LA. On the plane he had found out the hospital his children were at and went directly there when he got off the plane. _

"_Where's William Valentine," he shouted at the woman at the desk as Bill walked in._

"_William Valentine, room 344 B. Are you also Caterina's father?" the woman asked._

"_Yeah, how do I get to see my son?" Bill asked._

"_**Their **__room is that way," she said gesturing left._

"_Thanks," Bill managed to mutter out. He sprinted down the hall way and barged through the door of 344 B. _

"_Daddy," both Cat and Bill shouted ask their father entered the room._

"_Bill, are you alright son?" he asked, completely ignoring his daughter._

"_I'm fine Daddy. They said I hurt my head, but I should be fine. Look Daddy, Cat gots a pink cast on her arm," Bill told his father. Mr. Valentine glanced over to where Cat was lying on a bed. Sure enough there was a hot pink cast on her tiny arm._

"_Hi Daddy, look I colored you a picture." Cat held up a picture of a neatly colored yellow giraffe. _

"_That's great honey," he said, blowing his daughter off. "Well since both of you are here, I have some bad news to tell you."_

"_Is it bad news like that time Bill ate all the Funky Nut Blast and the store was out so he had to take his medicine with Cowboy Crunch?" a young Cat inquired._

"_Caterina, be quiet right now," Bill sternly told his daughter. Cat "zipped" her mouth and he started speaking again. "It seems as if Mommy didn't survive that car accident earlier. She died the moment the car was hit. Both Cat and Bill burst into tears and Mr. Valentine went to go comfort his son. Cat just sat there and cried into her pillow._

_A few days later, Cat and Bill were released and sent home to rest in comfort. Mr. Valentine tried his best to make sure his son had everything he needed to make a full recovery. Cat, on the other hand was left to basically care for herself. _

_That weekend, everything was different. Mr. Valentine woke Bill up and made him breakfast. He let Cat sleep and took Bill to his day of doctors' visits. Cat woke up to an empty house. She was able to make herself a bowl of cereal and spent her day by herself in her room. Since Bill had sustained head injuries, the doctors he saw needed to spent extra time with him, plus there was a whole new list of doctors to go to. When they got home, Mr. Valentine threw a bag with pizza at Cat and told her to eat it, cause that's all she was getting. Cat followed her father's orders and ate the two slices of pizza. Every day went on like this and Cat soon forgot about her old routine. She forgot all the times she spent playing with Mommy and Bill, all the picnics, closet parties, and all the other fun things they did. She forgot the love she got from her mother and how it felt to be tucked into bed and cared for. Cat's brother got even stranger and was soon visiting doctors every day. Cat missed the time she spent with her brother and missed it being just them and Mommy._

_When Catherina Hannah Valentine was four she had a perfect life. Her parents loved each other, her brother was always nice to her and they rarely fought, she had fun every day, and had everything she could have ever wanted. Four, this was also the age when her life fell apart. Her mother died, leaving Cat with only her father as a parent, her everyday life changed, and her world fell apart, all in a matter of hours._

"That's so sad. I don't think I could ever imagine if you or Daddy weren't here," Cat Oliver told her mother.

"Don't you worry baby girl, you'll never have to worry about that," Jade reassured her daughter. "That's all for tonight, so go to sleep. I'll have another story for you tomorrow."

"Okay," Cat thought to herself as Mommy tucked her in. "I know about the beginning of her life. Now only a fourteen more years to go." Cat tried to picture her aunt. Mommy had said that Cat had red velvet cupcake hair and dark brown eyes. She was about five feet tall, about twice her height and was very pretty. Cat fell asleep with a mental picture of a beautiful woman that was friendly and kind to everyone. At that moment, Cat realized just how much she wished she could have met her aunt.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I edited this at like ten thirty so please excuse any mistakes and sorry if things don't make sense. If you were confused, the <em>italicized<em> word were Jade's story telling. I have everything planned out so I'll try to write and finish the story. There will probably be about seven more chapters so be on the lookout. Please review, even if it's just a good chapter or nice job. I love hearing what people have to say!**

**-Sami**


	3. Day 2: Cat&Beck&Jade

**So it's been a long long time (like 4 months). I'm sorry, but I got caught up in school and life and stuff. I'm gonna try to focus on this story since I have everything planned out. Thanks you superstar1030, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, Deceive The Rainbow, SparksFlyForeverAndAlways, balloonkiller, sugarplumfairy123, and OhSnapItzLara for your much appreciated reviews. And huge thanks to KnowMyNameNotMyStory. Thank you for all your kind words and motivation. You've made me so so happy these past few days and put me in a wonderful mood. Go check out her stories!**

**Disclaimer: Dan, no. Sami, yes. (I wish I was him so I could own Victorious).**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Cat&amp;Beck&amp;Jade<strong>

"I think you'll really like today's story," Jade told her daughter. "Cause it has me and Daddy in it." Jade said as she walked into her daughter's bedroom. It was about the same time as the night before, and Cat was excited to hear more of the story.

"Really?" Cat asked.

"Yep, we were about your age. I think it was right before we started kindergarten." Jade thought real hard. "Yes, it was this time about twenty years ago."

"Ooh, Mommy, is that when you and Daddy met Aunt Cat?" Cat asked with a curious look.

"Kinda. It goes like this…"

_Cat had gotten used to her new routine very quickly. Instead of playing with Mommy and Bill and going to doctors on the weekends, Cat now stayed in her house or in the backyard all day, every day. One day in midsummer afternoon, Cat was sitting in her backyard with her coloring book. She could hear many children playing all around her neighborhood. Cat wasn't allowed out of her yard, so she was forced to be by herself while Bill was at the doctors'. She heard the sound of thumping, presumably some sort of ball against her tall wooden fence. All of a sudden, a black kickball came flying over, followed by a little girl with brown hair._

"_Is this yours?" Cat asked handing the girl the ball._

"_Yeah, I guess I kicked it a little too hard. I'm Jadelyn West, people call me Jade."_

"_I'm Caterina Valentine, but my family calls me Cat."_

"_Do you wanna come over to my yard to play? I got a swing set and a trampoline!" Jade tried to make her yard seem fun, even though it bored her to tears._

"_I can't. I'm not allowed to go anywhere but inside unless Daddy says I can," Cat told her._

"_What about your mom?" Jade asked._

"_She died a few months ago," Cat said sadly and began to sniffle._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. My grandpa died last year and it made my whole family really sad."_

"_How old are you?" Cat asked completely changing the conversation, trying to sound happy._

"_I'll be five next week, how old are you?" Jade asked confused at Cat's reaction._

"_I turned five about a month ago. Are you gonna be in kindergarten?" Cat asked hopefully._

"_Yeah, I'm guessing you are too. My friend Beck's gonna be in kindergarten too. He lives a block over from here."_

"_Does he have cooties cause they're icky, icky, icky." Cat emphasized her disgust with a face and shook her head. _

"_I know, yuck. Maybe he does, but he's cool. Hey, maybe he can come over my house and we can all play, well if it's okay with your dad." Jade suggested._

"_That'd be lots of fun. We can play on the swings, and go swimming, and go to the park, and have picnics, and…"_

"_Dude, take a deep breath before you pass out," Jade told her._

"_Jade, lunch," her mom called._

"_Gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow." Jade waved goodbye, then ran into her house. Cat was all alone again and she didn't like it. Now that she knew she didn't have to be alone, she craved the socialization. Cat began to make up stories of a pretty princess who everyone loved. There were a bazillion princes and other princess that she could play with all day so she'd never be lonely. There was a king and queen that loved the princess very much and promised to never ever leave her, ever. She learned to live in her own world, one of make believe with princesses and pirate ships and dwarves. This wasn't too unusual for children her age, but it would soon develop into a life for Cat. She would spend all her time in this "perfect world" only to be pulled out too too soon._

_That night at dinner, Cat told her father about Jade. "And she said we could play together if it's okay with you."_

"_Yeah, I don't care what you do. Just stay in our yard and try not to break anything." Mr. Valentine spit out harshly. Cat was too naïve to notice, or maybe she was just too excited. She was able to play with her new friend, and that's all that mattered. She'd be able to have company, someone to make the days go by, someone to really talk to. _

_Later that week, Beck Oliver came over to Jade's house. They went over to Cat's yard to find the five year old attempting to do a cartwheel. The little girl would start off good, but something always went wrong in the middle and she ended up falling or stumbling. Jade brought Beck over and introduced them._

"_Hi, I'm Beckett Oliver, but call me Beck," the boy said. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match. "I moved here from Canada last year."_

"_Ugh, Canada's so stupid," Jade exclaimed with disgust crossing her arms. The three played all afternoon until Beck had to go home and Jade had to go in for dinner. Cat was all alone, well in the real world. Cat sat in the grass and was soon in her imaginary world. She was having a very nice tea party with a unicorn when she heard shouting._

"_Cat, dinner," her father yelled. She ran to her back door and into her kitchen. "Here's a pack of crackers. I don't feel like making anything." Cat took the crackers and went to her room. She put as many of her stuffed animals in her closet as she could fit and had a closest party. Bill eventually joined in, but it wasn't the same as when Mommy was there, never would be. Cat was disappointed as she went to bed, but happy nonetheless that school would be starting soon. She'd be able to spend the day with Beck and Jade and do even more fun things. She just hoped that daddy wouldn't forget. _

"Daddy's Canadian?" was the first thing out of Cat's mouth.

"Yep, but we love him anyway," Jade told her in all seriousness. "Now go to sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow night."

Cat was happy that her aunt found Mommy and Daddy. She had a hard time imagining what it would be like to have no one to play with. She liked the idea of a world with princesses and princes and magical castles. That night, she dreamed of a pretty princess in a magical sugar castle, a princess with bright red hair who everyone in the kingdom adored. There was no doubt that a smile was plastered across her face all night.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first thing I've published since the news broke. I literally had to get off the computer and cleaned my kitchen (you probably don't care). I felt like a part of me had just died. I'm so sad that Victirous is ending in this condition. I really wish they had a real ending. There's tons of petitions going around, so if you love Victorious as much as I do, please sign them and spread awareness. So it's almost two thirty in the morning, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'll try to update soon, but you never know with me. I finished my summer reading today and was motivated to write. I hope you enjoy and review if you'd like.<strong>

**-Sami**


	4. Day 3: School & Crushes

**So I'm back again. I know, this is a really quick update. Well, we're half way through this little story (I beleve). I'd really like to finish before I go back to school on the 6th, but you never know with me. Thank you to AcrossTheRiverNotDown, OhSnapItzLara, and DevinMaddox. Another huge thanks to KnowMyNameNotMyStory for helping me sort stuff out and just being really fun to talk to.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I don't own Victorious. As many of us, I wish I did, but I sadly don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: School &amp; Crushes<strong>

It was day three of Jade's bedtime stories. Cat was just as excited as the first night and she showed no signs of calming down. "Okay, so last night I told you how Cat met Daddy and me. Well tonight I'm gonna tell you about two more people we met."

"Ooh, do I know them?" Cat asked with enthusiasm.

"No, I think you met them once when you were a baby, but that's it."

"Oh," Cat finally said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, just because you don't know them, doesn't make it less exciting.

_It turns out Mr. Valentine didn't forget about school. On that special September day, he woke Cat and Bill up early, "Cat, go get some breakfast and your school bag," her father told her. Cat did as she was told and soon they were on their way._

"_But I don't understand why Bill can't go to school with me," Cat frowned. They were currently in the car, driving to school. "Jade said there's gonna be big kids like Bill at school too."_

"_Bill's very special, and because of his head injury, he has to go to a special school. You, on the other hand, can just go wherever." They soon pulled up to the school and saw Jade and Beck outside with their mothers. _

"_Hey, I gotta go drop Bill off at his school. Would you ladies mind taking Cat in?"_

"_No problem," Mrs. Oliver said, trying to sound sincere, though inside was very annoyed with the man._

"_Thanks," Mr. Valentine said, then sped off with Bill. _

"_Okay kids, we can walk you to your classroom, but we can't stay," Mrs. Oliver informed them._

"_That's okay Mommy, I'm a big boy now remember," Beck said proudly. His mother just ruffled his shaggy hair and kissed him goodbye._

"_Yeah whatever, bye mom, let's go Cat," Jade replied bluntly. The three made their way into the colorful classroom. The walls were adorned with posters and streamers. There were several small round tables and things to do all around the room._

"_This place makes me want to puke," Jade stated, showing her distaste complete with gagging. _

"_Okay class, please find a table to sit at," their teacher, Ms. June, proclaimed in a happy voice, followed by Jade made a gagging noise again. They all found a table near the back and sat down. _

"_Hi, my name's Andre and this is Robbie. Can we sit with you?" a boy with dreadlocks asked. He was standing next to a boy with curly dark brown hair, Robbie they guessed. _

"_Sure whatever," Jade turned her attention back to the scissors she had taken out of from her pencil case. _

"_I'm Beck, this is Cat, and this is Jade," he said, pointing to the girls on his left and right. Andre took a seat next to Jade, and Robbie sat next to Cat. _

_"Class, I'll be handing out pieces of paper. I want you all to pick two crayons and draw a picture," Ms. June announced. The children got to work immediately. Soon they were finished and everyone was showing everyone at the table their pictures. Cat drew a red kitten with a pink bow, Robbie had a blue penguin with a red bow tie, Beck and Andre both drew blue and green dinosaurs, and Jade made a black and purple butterfly._

_"I like your kitty," Robbie shyly titled Cat. "I think it's really pretty."_

_"Thanks… I like…your penguin too... His bow tie…is silly," Cat got out in between giggles. "I like it." Robbie turned a deep shade of red._

"_Um…thanks Cat," Robbie muttered, then turned away from their friends, too embarrassed to be seen._

"_Okay class, pick two more colors, but draw what the person on your right drew," their teacher announced again. She showed them right and left, and the kids got working. When Robbie went to go put his crayon back his hand fell upon Cat's. Their hands lingered for a moment until both pulled away, blushing instantly. _

"_Um…Cat. Do you like my picture?" Robbie asked. "Your cat is much better, but I gave mine a bow tie cause you liked it last time."_

"_What's that supposed to mean!" Cat yelled at Robbie._

"_N-nothing. It's just that you said you liked my penguin cause he had a bow tie," Robbie defended himself. "You can have it if you want"_

"_I can!" Cat squealed. "Thank you, Robbie." She stood up and hugged him. Before pulling away she gave him a peak on the cheek. Robbie, obviously surprised by the young girl's actions, just sat there dazed._

"_Yo, Robbie, you okay man," Andre asked, waving his hand in front of his friend's face._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." I huge smile appeared on his face and stayed there all day. _

_The rest of the day was filled with the usual first day stuff. Andre and Robbie had quickly become very close with the three friends, and all of them couldn't wait to come to school the next day. The class was released and all the kids ran outside, excited to tell their parents how school went. Beck and Jade quickly found their moms. Cat, on the other hand, walked over with Jade, knowing her father wouldn't leave work to get her._

"_Cat, from now on after school I'll be babysitting you until your dad gets home from work," she informed the girl. "More like an excuse to dump your daughter," she thought to herself. "Okay kids, let's go to the car. Cat, I got a car seat for you, since I'll be driving you home."_

"_Thank you," Cat said sheepishly, and they headed towards the parking lot._

"_Jade told me you like pink, so I hope you like it," Mrs. West said over her shoulder. "Thank you so much, and I LOVE pink so much!" Cat exclaimed. The drive home wasn't too long, and soon they were pulling into Jade's driveway. Once inside, Cat and Jade grabbed a snack, then went directly to the swings. After a little silence, Cat spoke._

"_Jade, what do you think of Robbie?" Cat asked innocently once they were outside._

"_I guess he's alright. Wait, do you like him Cat?" Jade had pieced all the clues together. They had become very close over the day. Jade assumed that Robbie probably felt the exact same way towards Cat. _

"_No reason, just a little curious," Cat said, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Was it that obvious today? Did Robbie even like her back? "No Cat, you can't like Robbie. He's a boy and boys are icky, but Robbie's just so cute." Cat was suddenly pulled out of the internal battling inside her head._

"_Cat, earth to Cat.," Jade yelled, repeating what Andre had done earlier to Robbie. _

"_Um maybe a little," Cat responded embarrassed._

"_Well, I think he like you too," Jade told her._

"So that's how Mommy, Daddy, and Cat made two more friends," Jade explained.

"Robbie and Andre?" she questioned.

"Yelp, so if it was us three, plus two more, how many of us were there?"

"Five right?"

"Yep, good job baby girl," Jade stated proudly.

"So do Cat and Robbie like each other, like you like Daddy?" Cat asked curiously.

"Well get to that tomorrow night, trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are again at the end of a chapter. Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes. For some reason I can't focus on this stuff at normal hours for me. Also, I forgot to mention, I threw in a Taylor Swift and Dance Mom reference in the last chapter. If you caught them, two imaginary points for you. So please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry to say, but this story is about to take a drastic turn towards sadness, so be prepared!<strong>

**-Sami**


	5. Day 4: Hollywood Arts

**So this is the next chapter of our little story here. All you happy romantic people, I'm sorry, but the happiness is starting to dwindle. Things will all come together in the end. I'm just setting stuff up. Ariana Fan XD, Jeremy Shane, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, superstar1030, KnowMyNameNotMyStory, and Misslittlemaslow, thank you for your lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious, all it's chaacters included, belong to Schneider's Bakery. This means that it is owned my Mr. Daniel James Schneider. I only own the plot, and little Cat Oliver.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Hollywood Arts<strong>

"Okay Cat, this is about ten years later," Jade told her.

"When you guys were in high school?" Cat asked.

"Yep, Hollywood Arts High School."

"Hollywood Arts like next to my preschool?"

"Yep, that one exactly!" Jade was happy it was still there and had dreams about seeing her daughter graduate from there too.

"I wanna go there when I'm older," Cat announced. "Is it fun there?"

"Tons. We had so many memories from HA, but sadly they're not all good ones."

_Cat, Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie had grown up in the past ten years. By now they were all in high school. Beck and Jade had become a couple and were almost at a year and a half now. Jade's parents divorced when she was thirteen, and she grew to hate both of them. At fourteen, Beck, sick of his parents' rules, moved into a RV, which he parked in the driveway. Andre had gotten into music and could play a wide assortment of instruments. Robbie has taken up ventriloquism, after getting a dummy for his seventh birthday. He called him Rex and had gotten into the habit of talking through him, since he was usually too afraid to say what he really felt. The most drastic change was in Cat, though. Cat had dyed her hair. It all started with her coming home late, being hit with a vase, and now her hair was a "red velvet" color. She also still lived in her own "imaginary world". They were all still good friends and Cat and Robbie still maintained their crushes on each other. _

"_Can you guys believe we're sophomore now?" Beck wondered out loud._

"_I know, right. It's crazy that we've all been friends for ten years," Andre responded._

"_Ten years too long for some of us," Jade scoffed. Beck shot her a look. Deep down inside, Jade didn't hate Robbie at all. She just missed the outgoing kid Robbie was before Rex. Sure he was still a little awkward and nerdy, but he at least didn't have to hide behind a puppet. _

"_Come on Jade. You know you love us," Beck teased._

"_I love you, others, not so much."_

"_Well, three more years of you people and I'm done."_

"_But Jadey," Cat called, using Jade's old nickname, "I never want high school to end."_

_Truth is, none of them, including Jade, ever wanted high school to end. Hollywood Arts, the top performing high school in all of California, a place where tomorrow's stars were made. Of course there were the normal subjects, like Math, History, English, and Science, but then they had others, like Costume design, Makeup, Dance, and Vocal class .The group's favorite class, though, was __Acting/Improvisation with their favorite teacher Sikowitz. The man was a pretty cool teacher. He even agreed to form a fake ping pong team so the six of them, seven including Rex, could go to a fancy restaurant Cat went to the week before. __After a business partner of Bill asked to meet his family, he took them all out to dinner. Cat loved it so much she talked about it all the time. The dinner was Cat's only meal for the rest of the week, but she didn't care. Everything was good in her life. Everyone in their group got along relatively well. Sure they had some fights, and some of them weren't "best friends" but everyone liked each other. They were still relatively the same group of kids that met in kindergarten. That was until Tori Vega showed up._

_Sure Tori was talented. She was a great singer and actress, and she could even dance a little. It wasn't like Cat or her friends hated Tori. It's just that, before she came, they were so close. They'd all hang out on the weekends and after school. Now, they all did separate things, and if they did try to all hang together, it soon turned into a fight between at least two of them, namely Tori and Jade. They still had ping pong time to themselves, just the five of them, but then, Tori had to ruin that time too. Everyone saw the strain, but none of them wanted to say it out loud, scared that once it was out in the open, only then would it become true. Life went on like this. They were all still friends, but it just wasn't the same as before. _

* * *

><p><em>It was now senior year for the gang at Hollywood Arts. Even Jade wanted to make the most of every moment, feeling that the end would come way too soon. Robbie had finally worked up the courage, after all these years, and had decided to ask Cat out. He left Rex home one day, saying he wasn't feeling well. Cat just nodded, thinking it was funny that the puppet was sick.<em>

"_Maybe he got a cold or something," Cat suggested._

"_Yeah, I guess," Robbie replied sheepishly. "Hey Cat can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah, ask away."_

"_Um…well, I remember ten years ago, when I gave you that picture of my cat and you kissed me. I felt the strangest feeling ever. Every time I see you, Cat, I get that same feeling. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside and get butterflies in my stomach. At first, I just thought it was something weird. Now, I realize that I love you. I know you may not feel the same way, but will you at least go out with me?"_

"_Like on a date?" Cat asked, growing nervous inside._

"_Yeah, we could see that new movie that just came out. I know you've been saying you wanted to see it." Robbie was sure if you cut open his stomach, there'd be nothing but butterflies. _

"_I'd like that," Cat said blushing, "and by the way, I've felt the same way. Ever since you and Andre walked up to our table and asked us if you could sit with us, I knew I wanted to be your girlfriend. I blew off that feeling cause boys were supposed to be gross, but I just couldn't help it." Cat gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek, just like she did so many years ago. This left Robbie in a dazed state, only to be brought back to the real world by Andre…again. _

* * *

><p><em>Cat and Robbie went on that movie date, and so many more. They spent every moment they could together for over six months. But lately, things had started to get rough. Rex had been getting in the way of their relationship more and more. Robbie would try to leave him home from school, but always ended up bringing him…and regretting it. One day, it was getting particularly bad. Rex threw out insult after insult. Finally at lunch, he brought up Cat's "imaginary world" once again. She got all her books together and stood up.<em>

"_If Rex can't be nice to me, I'm sorry Robbie, but I can't date you anymore," she yelled. _

"_Well then see ya," Rex said in his urban accent._

"_Well then goodbye Robbie." Cat ran away crying, back into the school. Robbie and Jade got up to go after her, but Beck stopped him._

"_Let Jade handle it. Trust me, it'll be better that way," Beck warned._

"_Defeated, Robbie sat down and tried to finish his lunch. He managed to take three more bites total by the end of lunch. He just couldn't think of all the pain he had caused the redhead. "Her life isn't easy Robbie. She's delicate and fragile. You can't just trample all over her," he thought to himself. Soon the bell rang, and it was off to the rest of his classes. _

_After school, as Robbie was leaving, he spotted Cat._

"_Hey can we talk?" Robbie asked hopeful._

"_Um, okay, but not here though," she told him. "Could we go to your house or something?"_

"_Yeah, I can drive you if you want."_

"_Thanks, Jade drove me today, and she's heading to Beck's. I'll text her telling her she doesn't have to worry about me." The drive to Robbie's was pretty silent, just some small talk here and there. When they got to Robbie's house, they went straight to his room. His parents weren't home, but they wouldn't mind anyway. They trusted the two teenagers, and knew they'd never do anything that wasn't okay with them._

"_So what'd you wanna talk about?" Cat finally broke the silence. _

"_Um, I'm sorry about what Rex said today at lunch. I know he didn't mean any of it," He reassured her._

"_Thank's…I guess."_

"_But Cat, Rex did have a good point. Why do you still talk about fairies and unicorns? I mean, aren't you a little old for that?" Robbie asked, trying not to upset her._

"_Robbie, you'll never understand. When I was younger, it was my happy place. Whenever my dad would yell at me, I'd go there. It was my safe place through all the hard times in my life. I try to stay away, but it's like my comfort blanket and I just keep going back to it," Cat explained._

"_But Cat, I'm here now. I'll protect you from whatever you need me to. You can come to me when you're scared and need to talk. In a few months, we'll be high school graduates. You can't live in this world forever," Robbie pleaded. "I'll always be here for you. I just need you to live in this world."_

"_It's just not that easy Robbie," Cat told him sadly, "and I…I can't be your girlfriend if you can't accept this part of me." She got up and walked out of Robbie's room. Robbie lived close enough that she could walk home, and so she did._

_Later that night Robbie texted Cat._

_**Robbie:**__ Cat even though I'm not your boyfriend anymore, I still care about you a lot._

_**Cat:**__ I know, It's just…it's a complicated situation, that's all. Maybe we can try this again in the future, but I don't think I can handle a relationship right now. I'm sorry :( _

_**Robbie:**__ I understand, just remember that I'm always here for you whenever you need me, all of your friends are. You'll always be my first love and that'll never change. _

_**Cat:**__ Goodnight Robbie!_

_**Robbie:**__ Night Cat :) _

_Despite the horrible day both had, they went to sleep with smiles on their faces. They may not have been going out anymore, but things felt better. Robbie would never really leave Cat, and she knew it. _

_The next day at school Robbie and Cat were distant. Knowing what had happened, Jade pulled Robbie into the janitor's closet to talk. _

"_Robbie, what ever happened to the outgoing kid you were in kindergarten?" Jade asked bewildered._

"_Outgoing, yeah right. I was the nerdy little kid with glasses that everyone picked on."_

"_You were a nerd," Jade admitted, "but you spoke your mind. When people made fun of you, you told them off, told them what you were thinking."_

"_I guess once I got Rex, I started talking through him." Robbie shrugged. "When I said something through Rex, people laughed. They thought I was funny, I was cool for once."_

"_But it changed you Robbie, you see what it did to your relationship," Jade said blatantly. "And why all the insults towards Cat? She was your girlfriend for God sakes."_

"_I guess I was too afraid to talk myself. I was just trying to get to the bottom of things, ask Cat why she is the way she is. You know, try to get her to come out of her mind," he explained._

"_Dude, I completely agree, but it's hard with Cat, believe me. I've lived next door to her for as long as I can remember, even before we became friends. Cat had a hard childhood and when you grow up that way, it's tough to break."_

"_Jade, I completely understand. I guess…I guess I just wanted to help. I think we need some time off, let our minds sort themselves out. She needs time to think, and so do I."_

"_Robbie, I noticed the first day how you and Cat looked at each other. The puppy love you guys had. Usually I'd find that stuff sickening, but with you guys, it was adorable. I know you guys are taking time off, but don't lose hope, and please, don't lose that love you have for Cat." Jade spoke with such force in her voice. It was firm and demanding, yet soft and sweet at the same time._

"_Don't worry," Robbie sighed. "I'll never stop loving her."_

"So no more Cat and Robbie," Cat asked disappointed.

"Nope, sorry kid," Jade told her. "I'm sorry this story isn't really a happy one anymore."

"That's okay, I still like it though," Cat said, still disappointed.

"Well I'm glad. You're learning a lot about your aunt through these stories.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said simply. Of course Cat was sad that it wasn't a happy ending, but she still couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Some hints here and there of things to come. Sorry this kinda ended on a depressing note, but it'll get a lot worse. I know the<strong>** ending was random, but I wanted to make it to 2000 words. Someone mentioned Trina, sorry but she won't really be a part of this. For the record, I have absolutely nothing against Canada. I also don't hate Tori. I just needed it for the plot purposes. I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Sami**


	6. Day 5: Cat's Biggest Secret

**So, the sadness continues (well kinda). Thank you to AcrossTheRiverNotDown. AriRedVelvetBow, and redvelvet for your much appreciated reviews. Another giant thank you to KnowMyNameNotMyStory for giving me so many ideas for this chapter. WARNING: This chapter contains abuse, just not graphic, just the mention of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any character affiliated with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: Cat's Biggest Secret<strong>

"You wanted to hear your aunt's story, so I need to tell you everything, right?" Jade asked unsure. She really didn't want to do this, but she knew her daughter could handle it because, well, she was her daughter.

"Right, I wanna know everything about her," Cat squealed excitedly.

"Well, tonight's story's gonna be a little scary, but I know you'll be able to handle it like a big girl. I just want you to know, I'd **never** let anything like this happen to you, and neither would Daddy, okay?"

"Okay, I know Daddy and you will always protect me."

"So, as you know, last night's wasn't too happy, was it?"

"No it wasn't. I'm sad that Cat and Robbie got mad at each other and broke up. I wanted them to live happily ever after," Cat replied sadly and pouted.

"Well, there is a little bit of happy in tonight's story, but remember, life's not always like a fairytale."

_It was a few weeks after Cat and Robbie had decided to take a break. They needed time to sort things out, and both were fine with it. Robbie still loved Cat to pieces and Cat knew she could always come to Robbie, or any of their friends, for anything. But lately, she had seemed to be getting more and more distant. Everyone thought it was from her recent relationship issues, but little did they know, it was much more and very serious too._

_One day at lunch, Cat was far from her usual bubbly self and she wasn't giggling or smiling either. She wasn't even telling crazy stories about her brother. Cat had barely even eaten her lunch, which was her favorite food, spaghetti with meatballs._

_"Cat, is there anything you wanna talk about?" Robbie asked gently._

_"What do you mean, Robbie?" she replied._

_"Well first you're not smiling or giggling or being your usual self."_

_"Plus, you've barely touched your pasta, which we all know is your favorite," Beck added._

_"Well I was just thinking about…stuff," she informed them._

_"What kind of stuff?" Tori questioned._

_"Well, yesterday, my dad… he was…arrested," she blurted out._

_"Oh my gosh, Cat, is that why you've been so distant lately?" Tori asked her redhead friend._

_"Yeah, the police have been investigating for a few months now, and they finally got everything they needed," Cat told her friends solemnly._

_"What's gonna happen to you, Lil Red?" Andre inquired._

_"Well since I'll be eighteen soon, they're just gonna let me go on my own. Bill's gonna say at his special hospital, so I don't have to worry about him."_

_"Cat, is there anything I can do?" Robbie asked concerned. He really just wanted to hug her tight and never let go, but seeing as they had broken up about a month ago, he didn't think it was a good idea._

_"Not really, sorry Robbie. I guess you guys should come over after school, you know, if you want. We can talk more about it then." Everyone was silent the rest of lunch and the rest of the school day. Finally, after the bell rang, everyone drove to Cat's house. It was empty and calm with almost an eerie feeling._

_"We can sit in the living room," she told them. They all followed her into a moderately sized room. "Does anyone want something to eat or drink?"_

_"Cat, we're all fine. Just sit down and talk to us," Tori pleaded._

_"So, as I said, the police have been investigating for a while, I guess I was just caught up in all that. I knew he'd be arrested eventually, and the thought scared me a little," she told them._

_"Cat, what else do you need to say?" Jade questioned. "I know there's more that you're not telling us."_

_"Huh?" Cat asked, genuinely confused._

_"Cat, I've known you long enough, longer than anyone here. I'm your best friend; I can read you like a book. What happened?"_

_"Well, my dad, he's always hated me, and after my mom died, it got worse. It started out with him just yelling at me, then, as I got older, it got worse. He eventually started blaming me for my mother's death."_

_"Caterina Hannah Valentine, you had nothing to do with that car crash whatsoever," Jade warned._

_"I know, even my dad admitted he knew. It was just a way to make him feel better. By blaming me, he could let go of some of his stress."_

_"So he was arrested from the emotional abuse?" Andre asked making sure he understood._

_"Yep, and the bruises," Cat added. She splashed some water on her arms and shoulders, and sure enough, there were large discolored bruises, some old and a few newer. "The yelling wasn't all he did," Cat told them in a quiet voice. She immediately hid her face in her hands, afraid of what her friends would say, think, or do._

_"Cat, please just tell us the whole story," Jade pleaded._

_"Yeah, we just want to know what happened so we can help," Robbie told her. He gave her his huge smile, the one Cat had loved ever since she saw it that first day of school._

_"You know how my brother hit me with a vase after I came in late one night, and I told you that's why I dyed my hair," Cat started. There was a mixture of yes's and head nods._

_"Cat, please just tell us what happened," Jade told her best friend._

_"Well, I was hit, just not over the head… or by my brother."_

_"What do you mean, Lil Red," Andre asked concern evident in his voice._

_"Well it was by my dad. He got mad at me one night. He had a lot of stress from work and stuff and I guess he just snap."_

_"He beat you?" Beck yelled outraged._

_"Well, not completely. He just hit me with the vase that night. I was running up the stairs and he swung like it was a bat. I fell forward and he pushed me back down the stairs._

_"OH MY GOSH!" they all said simultaneously._

_"Yeah, it was usually just kicks and pushes, but he did really flip on me a few times. He's tripped me and has slapped me on numerous occasions," she told them. Everyone remained quiet. "So yeah, someone Bill knows tipped the police off. They came the next day while my dad was at work and put hidden cameras and speakers all over the house. "_

_"Cat, how did we not know about this?" Beck asked exasperated._

_"Well, I never told anyone, and you know I'm a master at makeup, so I just covered the bruises. I was used to the constant pain, so if anyone hit them, I didn't really notice."_

_"I've lived next door to you forever,_

_foreverCat! We've been friends for ten years. I've been over your house countless times. How could I have never notice this?" Jade shouted._

_"Well, he never did anything when people were around. But when he did hurt me, he was careful to hide everything. Plus, he did it down the basement. It's soundproof down there, so no noise."_

_"Oh my gosh," Robbie blurted out._

_"That's why you were afraid of the basement, wasn't it. Not the monsters or the dark, but because your dad beat you down there."_

_"I told you it was only a few times!" she shouted at Jade. "I'm sorry, but yeah. It brought back those memories. I never wanted anyone to find out, but I guess someone did. Bill's away and…and my dad, he's the only one I have left."_

_"But Cat, you have all of us," Tori reassured and patted her leg._

_"I know, but after my mom died, I_

_neverwanted to lose my dad, ever. That's why I put up with all this."_

_"Cat, you know you won't like it, and maybe you'll say no, but I think…I think you should have someone move in with you, well me," Robbie suggested. "I know we're not dating, but it can be as friends. Dating or not, I wanna protect you Cat."_

_"I think that's a good idea, but I need some time to myself. Maybe you can move in after school's over. That way, we can work on…us. I think everything will be all worked out then." She walked over and gave Robbie a tight hug._

_"Cat, sorry to cut your hug fest short, but you really need to see a therapist," Beck told her, trying to change the subject a little, "and maybe a doctor."_

_"I know, but I'm just kinda afraid, I guess. I don't really like to talk about all this stuff."_

_"We'll come with you if it makes you feel better," Robbie offered._

_"I'd like that." Cat gave them a genuine smile, the first they'd seen from her in a long time._

"Okay well that's tonight's story," Jade said to break the silence.

"But Mommy, why would he do that to Cat. Why did he hurt her like that?" she asked bewildered.

"I…I don't know. Some people are just horrible and mean," Jade told her, trying to avoid the inevitable, but Cat broke down crying anyway. Jade pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Please don't cry," Jade pleaded. There weren't many things that could break the "Jade West" in her, but this was one of them. She hated when either of her Cats cried or were sad.

"I heard crying, what happened?" Beck shouted bursting through the door.

"I told her about the stuff with Cat and her dad. Maybe it was a bad idea," Jade said unsure.

"No, it's okay Mommy. I liked the story. I know you guys will protect me. It was just really sad, that's all."

"That's okay, now go to sleep," Beck told her.

"Okay, night Mommy, night Daddy."

"Goodnight baby girl," Beck and Jade said in unison. They turned out the light and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>It's late (again), so please excuse any errors. I wanted to upload this today (really like early morning) but I woke up late, then we went to my grandma's, then Doctor Who was on. To anyone who watches, like Amy and Rory, I was totally sobbing crying, laying on my living room floor. Anyway, like I said, not too happy, but hey, Cat and Robbie are gonna be living together! I also got a little bit of present day Beck in there at the end. At first I was just gonna make Cat's dad hit her, but KnowMyNameNotMyStory mentioned that she hoped he didn't blame Cat for the crash and stuff. Well,me being the person I am, just had to add that. Just remember that everything will kinda make sense in the end, and I put all this horrible stuff in for a reason. So there's three more chapters, but I go back to school Thursday. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to finish not too far into school, so expect it to end soon. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think. Reviews bring sunshine to my day even though it's raining somewhere in the world (haha if you get it).<strong>

**-Sami**


	7. Day 6: Both Happy and Sad

**So I start school on Thursday, but I already have a lot of the last two chapters done. Hopefully I can finish this weekend, then I stop worrying about this story. To those who read my other stories, I'll try my best to work on them as much as I can. Thank you OhSnapItzLara, superstar1030, ElizabethWeston, redvelvet, and KnowMyNameNotMyStory. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I get sad sometimes when I think about how I'll never own Victorious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6: Both Happy and Sad<strong>

"Sorry, but since we went out to dinner and it's late, this one's gonna be a little short."

"That's okay. I had fun tonight at Maestro's. They have yummy steak and crab cakes and I love their lobster mashed potatoes!" Cat squealed. Jade let a silent tear fall, invisible to her young daughter. She just reminded Jade so much of her namesake.

"Okay, well this one's gonna be much happier than some of the others. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I love excitement!" Cat said, making her mom want to break down even more. She knew the ending was coming soon, but was gonna be strong, for her daughter of course. She needed to prove to herself that she could do this and was so determined to.

_Cat had gone to see both a doctor and a therapist. She had checked out both physic__ally and mentally, which was a relief to all. The doctor told Cat to take things easy for a while so she wouldn't open some wounds on her back. The therapist told Cat that she could come in anytime she needed to and gave Cat her card. Everyone, especially Jade and Robbie, was thrilled that Cat was fine and decided to have a little party at Cat's house. They ordered pizza and each brought a movie to watch, then spent the whole day together after the appointments. Cat was beyond happy all day long, which made everyone else just as happy. They decided to have a sleepover and carried the party on into the night. The next day, everyone was helping Robbie move in, so they tried to go to bed early, well, early for a sleepover. _

_Cat and Robbie had decided to get back together, but this time take things slow. He would be moving into her father's room, so they didn't have to share. It still gave Cat the chill that Robbie would be staying in that room, but after a fresh coat of paint and with all new furniture, it was a little easier. They had both applied to many jobs for after they graduated, and were both fortunate to get well paying ones. They loved what they were doing and loved each other, and that's all that mattered for them._

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later, things were going well for Cat and Robbie. They both loved their jobs, and their relationship was still going strong. Their hours were flexible, so they could work whenever, and usually spent at least mornings and nights together. One day, though, Robbie didn't seem quite himself. <em>

"_Robbie, you seem off. Did something happen at work today?" Cat asked concerned._

"_Well, I got a job promotion," Robbie told her sheepishly._

"_That's great, but you don't seem happy at all." Cat pouted slightly wondering why Robbie wasn't jumping up and down._

"_Well, yeah it's great, but I'll have to move England and I don't want to. We both know long distance relationships almost never work. I wanna be with you forever and if I go, that might never happen."_

"_Robbie, you _**_need_**_ to take the job. If we're meant to be, we can pick things up when you get back. Just while you're gone, don't be afraid to meet other people. I want you to be happy."_

"_But Cat…"_

"_Please Robbie, just take it, take it for me," Cat said hopefully._

"_Okay, if this is what you want, I'll go call my boss," Robbie told her slightly disappointed. He wasn't sure if this was the right decision, but if it's what Cat wanted him to do, he'd do it._

* * *

><p><em>A month later, Cat drove Robbie to the airport. He'd be away for almost a year working in places like London and <em>_Birmingham__. He promised to email Cat every chance he got so she could know how things were going. He'd miss her like crazy, especially since he wouldn't be home for the holidays, but Robbie promised he'd come straight to their house once he got back. They hugged for a long time, then Cat pulled away._

"_You're gonna miss your plane soon," she told him, holding back tears. "Meet new people; don't let me hold you back."_

"_Cat, you'll never hold me back. I'll be back soon, before you know it." He gave her a smile, then boarded the plane. _

_Cat went home, cause, where else could she go. She called Jade and Tori and they had a girl's night. They went shopping and got their nails done. Inside Cat felt like a complete mess. How could she survive without Robbie for a whole year? But on the outside, Cat was her bubbly self. When she got home that night, she spent hours looking through pictures. They ranged from when she was a baby, up to a few weeks ago. Some were of her and Robbie; others were of Cat with her other friends. There were some of Cat and Jade when they were younger, and even some with Cat, her mother, and Bill. She only found on picture with her father, though. It was nowhere near a good picture, but she cherished it so much. Cat cried herself to sleep that night. All the emotions of the day, as well as the last few months just got to her._

"_Only a year," she told herself. "Then you get to see Robbie every day, maybe for the rest of your life." Cat felt a little depressed now, but also hopeful, even just a little bit. _

"But Mommy, why'd Cat tell Robbie to leave. Didn't she love him a lot?" Cat asked confused.

"Your aunt loved Robbie **very** much, but sometimes when you love someone, you need to think of them first," Jade told her. "You do things to make them happy, even if it makes you sad."

"Like when you really want the last cupcake, but you know it's Daddy's favorite kind, so you give it to him?"

"Yeah, almost like that," Jade said chuckling a little. "It's like the saying 'If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were'." Cat just gave her mother a confused look. "It will make more sense to you when you're older, okay?"

"Okay, I wanna fall in love like Cat and Robbie and you and Daddy," Cat said hopefully.

"Well we won't have to worry about that for a while. How about we go to kindergarten first?" Jade questioned, slightly amused.

"Yeah, I need to make lots of friends so I can find the perfect boy."

"And I'm sure you will," Jade said smiling. She really did hope her daughter got the perfect love story, just maybe not as hectic as hers and not with the ending of Cat's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is kinda short. I needed more stuff for the next chapter, and also felt like I need one more chapter than I anticipated. The next chapter will be EXTREMELY sad, I mean like I was crying writing it. So like I said, two more chapters, then it's done (it's about time). As a side note, this weekend I heard two little girls talking about Victorious and iCarly. They were just so excited to shout the characters names (they also put Beck and Jade together). It made me sad to think about it ending, since it made them so happy. Then I was listening to Ariana talk tonight on the radio and it made me want to cry. I just want ever to go back to being all unicorns and rainbows. Review and tell me what you think. Also if you've read this whole thing, virtual applause for you!<strong>


	8. Day 7: It's Over

**It is late and I need to wake up in less than six hours, so I'm gonna make this quick. Thanks to AcrossTheRiverNotDown and KnowMyNameNotMyStory for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: NOPE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7: It's Over<strong>

"So Cat, you start school tomorrow, are you excited?" Jade inquired.

"Yeah, but I'm more excited to hear the end of the story," Cat replied.

"Well since tonight's the end. Do you remember when we went to the cemetery a few weeks ago? Do you remember how Mommy was really sad?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah, you were crying and I asked if I was named after Caterina Valentine," Cat answered. "I don't like it when you're sad."

"I don't like being sad either, but your aunt, Cat, she just was really special to me. That's why I named you after her. Do you understand?"

"I think so, but are you gonna be sad again?" she asked.

"Maybe, but I'll try to be strong and brave for you," Jade told her smiling. If anything could get Jade through this, it would be her daughter Caterina.

_I had been a year since Robbie left. They had decided to break up, since they both knew things probably wouldn't work otherwise. They'd send emails back and forth every day. Robbie would write about all these girls that he had met. Cat knew Robbie loved her immensely, but she couldn't help but be jealous. Jade and Beck had gotten married in September and now they were expecting a baby, due any day now. Cat was happy for them, but couldn't help but think how her life would've been if Robbie had stayed. She could've been married; they could've had little kids of their own in a few years. But no, Cat had told Robbie to go and meet other people. _

"_You did the right thing," she told herself. "Robbie was able to experience new places and be happy. Your life could be a lot worst, you're over reacting. Robbie deserves better than you. Maybe your father was right, maybe you were a screw-up." Cat was getting dizzy thinking about all this and decided to go for a long drive to get her mind off things. _

_Cat got in her car and drove towards the highway. She drove and drove, the only sound in the car being the radio, which was at a slightly lower volume than usual. Suddenly a song came on that ripped Cat out of her thoughts. It was her and Robbie's song. The song they had listened to that day he asked her out, the song that was on the radio as he drove Cat to the movies for their first date, the song that Cat and Robbie danced to at Prome their senior year. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face._

"_I'm glad not one drives on these roads," she said aloud to herself. She had been so depressed lately and this was pushing her over the edge. Cat was driving way over the speed limit and her vision was blurry from the tears. She thought about her life. Bill would be fine. He was living at a special hospital, where doctors could watch him. Her friends would be fine without her, they had each other. Her father was in jail, and wouldn't be out for a while. Cat let go of the wheel and closed her eyes. She felt the car flip and twist like it did that fateful day when she was four. _

_Cat's eyes never reopened. Since the road was barely traveled, it took almost ten hours for anyone to find her. By that time she was long gone. It turns out, there was something about the road, something, that if you hit it at the right angle at the right speed, it would send your car out of control. Caterina Hannah Valentine died in the exact same place as her mother had, in the exact same way. _

_The news of Cat's death hit the morning after. Upon hearing the news, Tori broke down into sobs. She cried for hours upon hours until she eventually just feel asleep. Andre continued to write music, but only wrote about depression and death. Jade completely shut down and wouldn't leave from her place on the bed. Of course Beck was extremely distraught, but he worried about Jade too. He didn't think any of this was good, for any of them, especially Jade and the baby. Robbie came straight home. His boss understood and Robbie took the first plane available. His reaction was a combination of all: crying, depressions, and almost total mental shut down. The funeral would be held in three days, so everyone tried their best to make it till then. _

_Caterina Valentine_

_June 26, 1993 – August 16, 2012_

_Beloved daughter, sister, and friend. She will be remembered always in our hearts._

_Robbie read over the words over and over again. It was after Cat's funeral and Robbie was the only one left at the gravesite. Finally he got up, but not before placing a velvet box in front of the headstone. Inside held a small diamond ring._

"_I'll never forget you Cat," Robbie said and walked away. The truth was, Robbie did meet many nice girls, but never once went on more than one date. Cat was all he ever wanted, all he ever needed. He was counting down the days till he could see her again. Robbie had had the ring in his possession even before he left. He wanted to wait for the right time, but then he got the promotion and cat insisted that he take the chance. _

"_You should've just done it Robbie. Then you wouldn't be here, Cat wouldn't be dead, everyone would be happy. But no, you didn't ask her, so now here we are, Cat's dead, and you're a wreck," Robbie told himself. Cat had willed her house to Robbie, and since he had nowhere else to go at the moment, he went there. He cried the whole way there, and the whole entire night long. He'd never be able to forget Cat and all the memories they shared. _

_The day after Cat's funeral, Jade gave birth to a baby girl named Caterina Rebecca Oliver after her aunt and father. She looked exactly like Beck, but had her mother's blue eyes. Everyone was beyond ecstatic, yet still grieve stricken at the same time. Baby Cat brought the happiness that everyone needed. No one would ever be able to replace Cat Valentine, but this "new" Cat would at least be able to bandage the hole in their hearts. _

"And that's the story of your aunt," Jade informed her.

"It was really sad, but I liked it a lot."

"Well, I'm glad you did, baby girl," Jade said trying to hold back her tears, but they came anyway.

"No Mommy, don't cry. I know you miss Cat, but I can be like your new Cat," she said hopefully smiling.

"You are like my new Cat. Of course you could never replace her, but you help the pain go away." Jade smiled one of her real smiles and tucked her daughter into bed. "I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," she said and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry if anything's wrong or bad or something. I know it's a sad ending, but it's just the way I planned it. I have NO IDEA what I was thinking when I came up with this, like none. I don't ever remember coming up with this. We still have one more chapter, so that's good. For Cat and Robbie's song, I'm letting you pick. It can be any song you want it to be. I didn't really have one in mind, so it's up to your imagination. Please, if you're crying right now, I'm sorry, but you can yell at me if you want. Please tell me what you think :)<strong>

**-Sami**


	9. Epilogue: School Time

**I really wanted to get this finished, and I was adding the finishing touches to this chapter, then my computer got a virus. I just got it back and had to combine the stuff I had on my laptop and iPod. I'm just glad I didn't lose anything. Thanks to heyitshay, AcrossTheRiverNotDown, Jeremy Shane, Ariana Fan XD, OhSnapItzLara, monkster, redvelvet, and KnowMyNameNotMyStory.**

**Disclaimer: It hasn't been mine for the past eight chapters, and it hasn't changed. Victorious isn't mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7: School Time<strong>

"Mommy, Daddy, it's time for school!" Cat shrieked as she ran into her parents' bedroom. Beck immediately jolted awake, while Jade just kinda stirred.

"I was gonna let us all sleep for another half hour, but I guess we'll get up now," Beck announced.

"Ugh, I need coffee. Beck go get me coffee," Jade whined like a child.

"Cat, let's go get you dressed and let Mommy sleep a little longer," Beck told his little girl. They walked back to Cat's room to get her clothes. Her room was a rainbow of colors. Jade had learned to deal with it, and was even reminded of Cat a little. Beck pulled out outfit after outfit until Cat found one she liked. She finally decided on a pair of jean shorts and a pink and black skull shirt paired with her small combat boots.

"Let's go get Mommy some coffee. Then maybe she'll be more awake," he suggested as they walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Remember Daddy, black with two sugars," Cat yelled as she headed towards the living room.

"I know what to do," Beck responded, heading the opposite way towards the kitchen. After fifteen minutes, Jade was awake with a hot cup of coffee in her hand. She was making pancakes and happily sipping her hot drink. Beck was setting the table for breakfast and Cat was watching TV.

"Cat, come in here, breakfast's almost ready," Beck called in.

"I'll be right there," she replied and appeared in the kitchen moments later. Cat, Beck, and Jade ate, and soon they were in the car driving to school.

"You're gonna have such a fun time today," Beck told his daughter. "I'll be just like preschool, but better."

"I guess I agree with you. School's school and it's a part of life," Jade added bluntly. When they got there, Beck parked the car, and they all walked in.

The classroom was decorated the same way it was on Beck and Jade's first day. All the colors still made Jade wanna puke, but she pushed that feeling aside and tried to enjoy the time. There were parents all over, some talking to the teacher, some playing with their children, and some talking with each other. Beck, Jade, and Cat decided to walk around the classroom. After a little bit the teacher announced that it was time for the parents to leave, and for school to begin.

"Cat, we have to go now. Have a good day at school, baby girl," Jade told her.

"Yeah, have a nice day," Beck told his daughter. "We love you so so much." Beck and Jade gave Cat a kiss, then went home.

* * *

><p>"Okay class," Ms. Lucy began. "Who would like to come up and introduce yourself?" A few hands went up, including Cat's. "Caterina, would you like to go first?" she asked. Cat just shook her head and went to the front of the room.<p>

"My name's Caterina, but everyone calls me Cat. I'm five years old and I was named after my aunt who died before I was born. My mommy told me all about her and her life so I'd know when I got to school. Cat's Story isn't like a fairytale. Mommy says that life isn't always perfect, but we just have to make the best of it."

"Thank you Cat. Who wants to go next?" The next fifteen minutes was spent listening while everyone introduced themselves. After, Ms. Lucy announced that it was playtime and the class should try to make new friends. Cat went over to the art station and decided to color a picture of a kitty with a bow around its neck.

"You're Cat, right?" a little girl asked. She had dark brown hair that was put into pigtails. "I'm Lizzy Harris."

"Wait, do you know Andre Harris?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, that's my uncle, why," Lizzy couldn't help but wonder.

"There was a man named Andre Harris in Mommy's story. Maybe it's the same person," she told Lizzy.

"I don't really know. Hey, do you wanna be friends?" Lizzy asked. "We can color together."

"Sure. I like coloring. I colored on my wall at home one time, but Mommy got really mad."

"Can I hear that story you were talking about? You said my uncle was in it and, I wanna hear it too."

So Cat and Lizzy became best friends. Cat spent the rest of the day telling Lizzy Cat's Story. It turned out that Andre from the story was Andre, Lizzy's uncle. The two friends also meet Kason Van Cleef, the son of Sinjin Van Cleef, Jade's high school stalker. The three became best friends, just like Cat, Jade, and Beck.

All afternoon, after Cat got back from school, she told her parents all about her day. Her stories reminded them of the ones Cat used to tell about the brother, Bill. Jade saw many similarities in her daughter's friendships and only hoped it would have a happier ending then the ones she'd experienced.

The gang had all drifted apart after Cat's death. They all had their own lives now, and hadn't seen each other more than a few times over the past five years. Jade guessed that Cat held everyone together, in way no one ever really knew. She liked to think that they just grew apart as time went on, but never really believed it.

Robbie Shapiro had become a comedian with his "good friend" Rex Powers. They two had a show coming out in the spring, and could be seen on the weekend at various comedy clubs. He had a few girlfriends, but nothing long term. Robbie had tried time and time again to find someone, but no one lived up to Cat. He made sure to go to cat's grave at least once a week to spend time and talk to Cat. People say it's hard to get over your first love, and for Robbie it was no different. He had battled depression and even considered ending his life just to be with Cat again. Robbie stopped every time at the last minute, seeing Cat's disappointed face, knowing she wouldn't want him to be this way. Cat's death had hurt Robbie immensely, but had also helped him and made him stronger.

Andre Harris had been discovered a year after college and was now working on releasing his album. His most popular single was about a girl, who had a troubled life. She overcame all odds, only to fall into a spell of depression that ultimately ended her. This song, he had written for Cat. He wanted to spread awareness of the issues Cat dealt with, like depression and abuse, and tell the world all about his precious friend. Andre was also engaged to none other than Tori Vega. They had started dating a year ago, but really should've started years ago. Two weeks ago, Andre had asked Tori to marry him, and she immediately said "yes". Tori had gotten small jobs in TV commercials and local theater plays. Like Robbie, Tori and Andre had also made a tradition of going to cat's grave every year on her birthday. They'd bring flowers and sit there for hours eating red velvet cupcakes.

But somehow, none of the friends ever seemed to go at the same time. It was like each got their own special time with Cat, just the two or three of them. Since Cat went to school with Sinjin's son and Andre's niece, everyone was about to get in touch again. So, through three five year olds, a group of friends were able to reconnect. Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre, Tori, and even Trina and Sinjin had all decided to go one a trip for Christmas break. Tori and Andre had been wanting to invite everyone to the wedding, yet weren't entirely sure of everyone's address. Everyone was glad that they had found each other once again. Cat, even though she wasn't there anymore had brought them together again. She would forever be a part of them, and they'd be a part of her story.

* * *

><p><strong>There wasn't a whole lot with Beck, so I thought I'd add him and some Daddydaughter stuff. Again, I'm sorry for such a long wait. The part where Beck and Cat are picking her outfit was how we had to do things with my sister. When she was in preschool, I would help her pick out her clothes, since I was little too, and had enough patience. Oh, and free cookie for anyone who noticed what Cat was coloring (kitty with bow like Cat Valentine was). I only really rewrote the beginning, and I like it a lot better now. Thank you to anyone who's been here through the whole story and had reviewed all the chapters, and to anyone who's followed or added this to thier favorites. It's been almost a year since I started this, but this last month, it's really taken off. I hope you all enjoyed Cat's Story and sorry for any errors in this. One last thing, if anyone would like to see the outline I have for this, just stick it in a review. I know I always enjoying know how writers came up with stuff. **

**-Sami**


End file.
